


Sterek A-Z

by ANE925, welcometomyasylum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Dragons, F/M, Failwolf Friday, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, References to Shakespeare, Sarcasm, Stiles is a hopeless romantic, Stilinski Family Feels, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weddings, pack is a cock block, yuxa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925, https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometomyasylum/pseuds/welcometomyasylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thought nothing would ever be harder then finally getting a date with Stiles. Obviously, Derek underestimated life.</p><p>If Stiles thought finally getting together with Derek, between monster duels and a few mutual life saving events, was the toughest thing he was ever going to have to do he was dead wrong. Of course what more was he really expecting with a pack like his?    </p><p>Or</p><p>The evolution of Sterek. From their first meeting to their very own happily ever after, because when you had a pack like theirs nothing is ever simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A for Abominable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> As promised, here is our A-Z joint Sterek fic!! *cheers and applause* It only took us like 14 hours, but voila! We hope you enjoy this very fluffy, not *cough* sad in the slightest, bundle of joy.  
> Yours Truly,  
> Welcometotheasylummywaywardson and ANE925

Stiles woke up, shoulders aching, about to yell to his dad that he needed a new mattress. Only, he realized he wasn’t laying down and he wasn’t on his mattress. Stiles looked around and, from what he could tell, he was hanging from the ceiling of somebody’s...wine cellar? ‘Who the hell would decide to store a kidnapee in their home wine cellar?’ Stiles thought.

“So, you’re finally awake,” a voice called from the corner.

Stiles turned in the direction of the voice. “Of course the only person stupid enough to keep their kidnapee in a wine cellar would be the socially awkward teenager. Hello Matt, mind letting me go now?” Stiles asked.

“You know, Stiles, there are countless legends about werewolves. How many can you think of?” Matt continued, as if Stiles had said nothing.

“Wha...Why are you asking me about werewolves? And why do you think you need to kidnap me to have a simple conversation? You do know I’m an approachable guy, right?” Stiles questioned, trying to diffuse the situation.

“Don’t play dumb with me Stiles! I’ve been watching you and your friends. And I figured it out. Everyone of them is a werewolf. Each one of them is super strong, super fast, and they can shift their form. Except for you, Stiles. What do you do?” Matt asked.

“I’m an abominable snowman. But it’s more of a winter thing, you know, it’s seasonal.”Stiles snarked in reply.

Matt moved towards Stiles, shoulders pushed back to make him seem bigger. But, just as he pulled his arm back to throw a punch, Derek came barreling into the room. The next thing Stiles knew, Matt was knocked out on the floor and Derek was helping Stiles down.

“Gosh, could you have taken any longer there, Big Guy? My arms were dying,” was Stiles’ greeting.

Just as Derek opened his mouth to reply, Scott ran into the room, tackling Stiles, and pulling him into a bear hug. Derek walked away, leaving the two friends to comfort each other in peace, muttering, “I’m glad you’re okay, Stiles.”


	2. B is for Banshee

As per usual, Wednesday saw Stiles and Lydia slaving away in his room. This week, they were looking up anything and everything about banshees because Lydia hated surprises and thought it was high time she mastered who she was. They had been working in silence for a few hours with very little to show for it and Stiles couldn’t stop fidgeting.

“I never thought banshees would be used in this much porn.” Stiles gritted out, “I mean, mermaid duh, fairy, of course, but banshee? Who writes porn about a banshee? I mean, come on, really? Banshee has to be the least sexy supernatural being ever,” Stiles ranted.

“Uh, I mean, at least in the old stories,” He quickly amended with a wince. Lydia just raised a pointed eyebrow. She had been waiting for this. It took him longer than she thought it would, but she knew after that whole kidnap fiasco that it was only a matter of time.

Stiles didn’t say anything to her for another hour after that, but he wouldn’t sit still. Always twitching, moving, and muttering. But Lydia was patient she could wait him out. She was translating a particularly tricky piece of Archaic Latin when she heard Stiles give a loud sigh and spin his chair around.

‘And here we go’ Lydia thought as she put down her book and gave Stiles her full attention.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Stiles asked lifelessly.

“Sure.” Lydia answered with a quirked eyebrow.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Derek was beyond confused and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like how things ended during their last ‘adventure’ as Stiles liked to call life threatening situations. He had thought there had been something there between them. He thought he felt…something. But, then it had passed and Stiles had been uncharacteristically quiet about the whole thing. Then Cora had come for a surprise visit and he hadn’t gotten a chance to really talk with Stiles.

Today though, today he would. He knew where Stiles was going to be, it was a Wednesday so he would be in his room researching with Lydia, and he had a plan. Ok maybe ‘plan’ was too generous a term, but he knew what he had to do and he was going to do it, damn it!

As Derek approached the house, he could hear Stiles fidgeting, hear his sigh as he made his decision, hear the squeak the chair made as it turned. Derek was just about to knock, contrary to popular believe he did knew basic manners there just hadn’t been time before, when he heard Stiles ask Lydia, once again, for a date, only this time she said yes.

No matter what anyone says, Derek did not flee. He just suddenly remembered a thing he had to go to right that moment. Like going out to get Cora her favorite pie from the bakery she loves that closes soon.

“Wait, what,” Stiles flailed.

“I said sure. I thought you would be happy,” Lydia deadpanned.

“But, I thought, I mean, Of course I’m happy, I just, I…”

“Stiles, stop,” Lydia commanded, making Stiles freeze before gathering himself.

“Now look at yourself. Does that seem like happiness? Do you feel overjoyed to be going on a date with me?” Lydia asked.

“I mean, I might not be ‘overjoyed’ but…”

“I am stopping you right there. Because we both now the next thing out of your mouth is going to be bullshit. If you really still wanted to date me you would be ‘overjoyed’ right now. You would be dancing and calling Scott and who knows what else. Not sitting there panicking. I believe we both deserve better than lies at this point, don’t you?” Lydia questioned.

“I do still love you, though. And that’s the truth Lyds” Stiles whispered, refusing to meet her eyes, even as he came to sit next to her.    

“I don’t doubt that Stiles. I never doubted that. But we both know a romantic relationship would never work between us. You’re too stubborn for me to bend to my will and I’m too independent for you to take care of. So why don’t we talk about what’s really on your mind,” Lydia said.

“But why! Why did you have to go and say yes! If you had just said no, just played along, I could have kept pretending. Could have continued with my unattainable crush on you and not have had to face this…new thing!” Stiles cried in an outburst. Lydia barely contained her snort as she pulled him down to rest his head on her shoulder.

“I mean this… this… thing with Derek. It’s new and weird and strong and why do things have to change? I knew how to deal with what I felt for you. This... this I don’t know how to handle.” Stiles confessed as Lydia carded her hands through his hair.

“First, you did not know how to handle your crush on me. You were terrible. Second, it’s called growing up so suck it up and deal with it. Third, maybe instead of running away and hiding, you could, I don’t know, actually confront him? Hum?” Lydia advised.

“Wow, that was harsh, sis. Way to let your bro down gently,” Stiles said with mock hurt. Lydia felt herself smile just a tiny bit.

“Well, it is about time someone woke you up and pulled you out of your delusion. Now, get up. We got work to do,” Lydia replied.

“Ma’am, yes, Ma’am” Stiles cheeked back, mock salute and all.

“Oh, and Stiles?” Lydia called out from behind her book.

“Yes?”

“Call me Lyds again and I’ll use you as a practice dummy for my new skills,” She told him with a razor sharp smile. Stiles just laughed


	3. C is for Cora

“Wow... That was quick. Was he not home or…” Cora was cut off by Derek slamming the door shut and stalking to the couch.

“Ok…..” Cora drawled out as she went to sit next to her brother.

“Derek, Derek you’re gonna have to actually talk to me. Unlike some people, I’m not fluent in eyebrow and I really…”

“He’s going out with Lydia” Derek gritted out.

‘Oh boy this is not gonna be pretty’ Cora thought before replying, “Are you sure Derek because…” Cora was once again cut off.

“Stiles asked her, and I quote, ‘Will you go on a date with me?’ and she agreed. Kinda hard to misinterpret that...” Derek replied through his clenched teeth.

“Well, so what? It’s not like they’re running off and eloping! Win him back! Plan out an amazing, no, a life changing date and win Stiles!” Cora enthusiastically advised. Derek stared back at her in shock and puzzlement.

“But…Lydia,” Derek started

“Oh, Lydia Shmydia. If you’re not willing to fight for him Derek, then I really can’t help you. One date. Just ask him out on one date and make sure you pull out all the stops for it. Blow him away and show him you deserve a chance. Or are you gonna roll over and let Lydia win?” Cora questioned him.

“One date and, if it ends horribly, I will blame you forever,” Derek informed her.

“That’s the spirit!” Cora laughed as she helped Derek plan.

Everything was in place. Derek had gotten the newest release of the Star Wars original Trilogy (he didn’t think he old VHS version would cut it plus these had hours of behind the scenes), had not only found, but successfully made, homemade curly fries, and had put on his tightest clothes at Cora’s insistence.

“Whew look at you” Cora whistled out.

“You really think this is going to work?” Derek asked her quietly.

“Of course! Now come here and let me straighten your shirt” Cora demanded as she walked towards him, meeting him halfway, in front of the door.

“How you managed to wrinkle it already is beyond me” She said as she smoothed out his ‘wrinkles’ and let out a few fake sniffs.

“My little boy all grown up and dating!” She wailed and then laughed as Derek tickled her sides.

“Oh my God! I thought, I mean, Oh wow... my bad. I must have written down the wrong date. I am so sorry!” Stiles yelled, from the doorway, not a full five feet away from them. How they missed Stiles coming up and opening the door, Derek will never know, but he fully intends to blame Cora.  

Derek and Cora jump apart, but it’s too late. Stiles has already turned and left.

“Damn it!” Derek yells before rushing around to grab his leather jacket and shoes because he had remained barefoot at Cora’s instruction and insurance that it would help.

“In his defense, that did look really bad” Cora pointed out mildly as she watched him run around.

“I don’t have time to argue this now!” Derek yelled as he ran out the door after Stiles.

“That’s how you do it. Go get him tiger!” Cora yelled, oh so helpfully, after him.

Derek exited the apartment complex just in time to see Stiles enter the parking lot.

“Stiles, wait!” Derek called as he ran after him.


	4. D for Damsel

What even was the life of Derek Hale? There he was, chasing after Stiles who probably thought that he was trying to date his sister, when, suddenly, he was picked up by his precious leather jacket and flown away to a cave in the far side of the preserve. A cave that, apparently, housed a dragon. That’s right, a dragon. With the scales, and the wings, and the fire coming out of its mouth and everything. But the dragon didn’t seem interested in eating Derek. Instead, the dragon sat at the mouth of the cave, its back to Derek, almost as if it was protecting him. But why would a dragon be trying to protect him?

Derek looked around the cave to see if there was any way to get around the dragon and escape, but there was only one opening to the cave and, whenever Derek started to move,the dragon’s eyes were right there, watching him. After pacing for what felt like hours, trying to figure out an escape route, Derek sat back down in defeat. There was no way for him to get out, scale the cliff, and run away without running into or being caught by the dragon. Instead, he would just have to wait for his pack to come rescue him like some poor damsel in distress. Which meant, he might be waiting for a while and he might as well be as comfortable as possible while he waited.

After several hours of waiting, he hears a rock being thrown into the cave and a few shouts from none other than Stiles.

“Dragon! I know you’re in there and I know you have my alpha! I demand that you return him to me at once!” Came Stiles’ fierce shout.

“And why do you think that you deserve such a fine, young, alpha?” The dragon replied.

‘Why didn’t I think of talking to the dragon, myself?’ Derek berated himself.

“Because he is already ours and he chose us himself!” Stiles insisted.

“But I can give him a better life. I can worship him as he should be. I can keep him safe from all dangers. I would never cause him stress!” The dragon claimed.

“But you don’t need him! And you don’t love him the way we do!” Came a shout from Isaac.

“I demand a battle of wits to earn the rights to my alpha!” Stiles shouted.

“Stiles! You are not a knight and this is not some fairy tale and I am not some fair maiden whose hand you are to win!” Derek shouts in indignation.

“Derek! You are not helping! Dragon! I demand a battle of wits!” Stiles yells back.

“Very well then, young human. If you are able to answer my riddle correctly, I will give you back your alpha,” the dragon calmly replies.

“Speak your riddle!” Comes Stiles’ noble cry.

“I could open up the world

And show you her colors

But I feared you would take them

And so I have hidden them within the lies of time

Where are they now?”

Stiles thought with all his might but the answer would not come until suddenly, “Your memories! You hid her colors in your memories!”

“You are not as naive as you seem, young human. I trust you will take care of your alpha,” With that, the dragon spread her mighty wings, grabbed Derek and placed him, carefully, on the ground in front of Stiles before flying off into the skies.

For a moment, Stiles and Derek just stared at each other in shock. Stiles had just fought against a dragon in a battle of wits and won. For Derek. Stiles had just fought a dragon to get Derek back. Derek felt himself lean towards Stiles, drawn to Stiles, and it seemed like Stiles was leaning in too until….

Derek saw, more than felt, his impact with the ground. As he looked up trying to figure out what was now pinning him to the ground, he saw only a mound of curly brown hair and realized it was Isaac.

‘God damn it Isaac, couldn’t you have just waited two more seconds?’ Derek thought as the rest of the pack recovered from their own shock and began to pile on top of them.


	5. E is for Enigmatic

“Scott! It has been two weeks and I haven’t spoken to Derek once! Every time I see him he just turns around and walks away! This is not a functional relationship! We are in the same pack for fucks sake! He can’t just avoid me! I didn’t mean to insult his masculinity by winning his hand from a dragon!” Stiles began, what was sure to be, a decently lengthed rant.

“Stiles, you did not win his hand from a dragon. You saved his life and his masculinity is perfectly well intact,” Scott interjected.

“But, you don’t understand Scott! He is the Alpha and I am just a puny human! And I saved him from a dragon that wanted to keep and appreciate him forever! Saving someone from a dragon is pretty much asking for their hand in marriage! And then I go and try to kiss him afterwards!! He must feel so awkward now, what am I supposed to do now? And he has that girl he was trying to date! I don’t even know if he is into me! And why was he even going on a date with some girl? He even had curly fries in the oven for her, Scott. Curly fries! Everything was going so great… I thought we were becoming so close, you know? I thought that we could work ourselves up to a relationship, but then with the dating and now with the avoidance! Scott! He’s like an enigma shrouded, in mystery, locked inside a Rubik’s cube and I can’t unlock it Scott!” Stiles ended in a shout.

“Stiles, calm down. I am sure you will think of something.” Scott tried to reason.

“But Scott, what if he never feels comfortable coming back to our weekly research sessions? What will happen to the Bestiary?” questioned Stiles

“Why don’t you just shoot him a text and make sure he knows he’s welcome to come back when he’s ready?” Scott continued, always the voice of reason.

“I guess I’ll do that…” Stiles replied, mind already coming up with ideas on what to send. Despite what Scott said, no mere text would do. No, this would call for... an overly dramatic invite.


	6. F is for Forget-me-nots

It had been about two weeks since the completely embarrassing Dragon fiasco and Derek still couldn’t look Stiles in the eye. ‘I mean, what kind of an Alpha werewolf has to be rescued from a Dragon! It was embarrassing and the fact that Stiles had not only seen it but had then ‘rescued’ him only made it worse. If Derek couldn’t even protect himself, how could Stiles believe that Derek would protect him? Sure, Derek had saved Stiles a few times. But that was only from humans and human problems and, for a werewolf, those were easy saves. But Stiles went and fought a Dragon for Derek, and won.’ Derek thought sulkily while walking back to his apartment.

And don’t even get Derek started on that almost, maybe, going to be kiss. ‘I mean, I thought his was with Lydia? But, it really seemed like he had been leaning in as well. He was probably just going for a hug. Yeah, that was probably it. Stiles loved giving out hugs and he had just rescued him. He was probably going to give Derek a huge and then tease him. Because there was no way he was going for a kiss. Not when he had Lydia.’ Derek’s thoughts just made his mood worse and worse.

Finally, he reached his door. When Derek angrily shoved it open, the sight that greeted him made him freeze. His table was literally dripping little purple flowers and the only reason Derek wasn’t freaking out and worrying about being poisoned by some weird brand of wolfsbane was because he could smell Stiles everywhere. Well, that, and the fact that all of Stiles ‘spots’ were circled in little purple flowers. Literally, Stiles had circled his spot on the couch, his stool at the counter, his shelve on the bookcase was lined with them as was his shelves on the DVD rack, and pretty much anywhere or anything that was in any way connected to Stiles had little purple flowers.

Without even really thinking, Derek pulled out his phone to text Stiles.

‘Stiles. Why are there purple flowers everywhere in my apartment!’

‘Why hello to you too grumpy! So good to hear from you, I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me. Which is why I sent the Forget-me-nots!’

‘Stiles, that doesn’t answer my question.’

‘Funny, I don’t see any question mark. Yeah no question marks in any of your text to me’

‘Stiles, Why? Are? There? Flowers? In? My? Apartment?’

‘Cute. I bet you think you are so funny don’t you. Real comedian. And they are there to remind you about our long standing research Fridays. You know, since you seemed to have forgotten about the last two.’

‘There’s this thing call life Stiles. Shit happens’

‘So that mean you’re going to miss this week’s too?’

It was a simple enough question, but Derek hesitated. Did he really want to miss another week? On the one hand, he was still mortified about what happened. But on the other, he did miss Stiles. And Stiles still hadn’t mentioned the dragon fiasco thing. Derek was going to hate himself for this.

‘No. I’ll be there. Got everything sorted out. See you Friday’

‘XD’

Derek was so screwed.


	7. G is for Grave

Derek looked up from his book as his clock struck 6pm. He marked his spot, put on his shoes and his leather coat and was just leaving, when he heard the rumble of thunder in the distance. He grabbed an umbrella along with his keys as he headed out the door.

“Hi Mom,” Stiles whispered as he placed his own smaller bouquet on her grave. He and his dad had come out early to pay their respects on her anniversary and give her a huge bouquet, but Stiles liked to come on his own later just to talk.

Stiles just stood there for a moment, not sure where to start or if he should start at all. Finally, Stiles decided to sit down with his arms wrapped around his drawn up knees.

“I don’t know where to begin. I’m not even sure I know what to say,” Stiles said with a humorless chuckle.

“I know, me lost for words. And you thought this day would never come. I just…I feel so lost. I wish you were here Mom. You would know what to say. You would know what I should do,” Stiles confided to his mother’s grave.

“I’m scared Mom. Actually, I might just be terrified. And it makes no sense. There is no reason to feel like this. To feel this this lost. I should probably tell you what this is all about, or, well, maybe you already know. See there’s this guy…ok, Derek. You remember Derek, right? Well, I seem to have fallen in love with the grump at some point. Honest to God, I couldn’t tell you when or how, but I did. But he has a girlfriend and I’m no homewrecker. And even if he didn’t, what if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if he does? What if I tell him and he hates me and leaves? I, I don’t think I could handle him leaving Mom. Not now.” Stiles choked out.

“And I am so sorry because this is supposed to be your day and here I am rambling about someone who probably doesn’t care for me more than a friend which is fine! If that’s all we can be that is, that is just fine but…Mom it hurts. It hurts like keeping a secret from Dad but worse and I just, I just wish you were here so I could talk to you. So you could tell me what to do about all this. So you could, so you could tell me yourself that I’m not a disappointment for liking guys.” Stiles barely breathed out.

“I mean, I’m sure you wouldn’t care. But, I feel like I’m letting you down in a weird way. Like, I was supposed to carry on the Stilinski legacy and by liking dudes I can’t. And I don’t, I don’t want to let you down Mom.” Was the last thing Stiles was able to push out. Then, almost like his life was dictated by a director (or you know some weird fangirl who loved to torture him) a clap of thunder rolled across the sky. Stiles didn’t move. He wasn’t ready to go, even if he was done talking. Besides, this way maybe he could convince himself it was rain running down his face.

The rain started lightly. Just a few drops here and there but picked up quickly. Stiles was fully prepared to get drenched, so he was surprised when he heard it start pouring, but suddenly felt the rain stop altogether. Looking up, Stiles saw Derek standing over him with an umbrella.

“Der…” Stiles started to choke out, when Derek cut him off with a tiny head shake. Handing Stiles the umbrella, Derek pulled out a stick of incense and a lighter. He paid his respects before joining him, sitting down next to Stiles and pulling out tissues from his pocket. Without a word, he handed them to Stiles and took the umbrella back. And if Stiles then broke down and sobbed? And if Derek put one arm around his shoulder and held him? Well, that was no one’s business but their own


	8. H is for Hopeless

“Lydia, what am I supposed to do now?”

“What’s wrong Stiles?”

“Derek! We were just getting back to talking and our weekly meetings were back to being as smooth as before and now he’s gone and been all understanding and sweet on my Mother’s anniversary! How can I pretend to not have feelings for him now? And I think there might be reciprocal feelings..But that would mean he was emotionally cheating on that girl he is with, if he is still with her after I crashed their date…”

“Have you tried, maybe, I don’t know…..Talking to him about it?”

“Lydia! That’s not something I can just bring up! Like, ‘Hey, Derek. How’s it goin’? By the way, how’s that girl doing after that date that I crashed on that day that we refuse to acknowledge happened?’ It would be awful Lydia!”

“You guys are hopeless,” Lydia states with an air of finality, as she turns away with a hair swish and walks off.


	9. I for I…

Derek was sitting on Stiles’ bed, nervously trying to find the words to say that would explain to Stiles that he didn’t want to mess up Stiles’ relationship with Lydia, but that he, also, couldn’t keep these feelings a secret for much longer. He kept opening his mouth to speak to Stiles who was sitting at his desk typing up their latest research, but no words would come out.

“Derek, do you have anything to add to this? It’s almost done and I want to print it out and add it to the others soon,” Stiles asked, turning around in his chair.

“I love….Pens! I just really love pens! Like, that one there, lying on your desk!” Derek exclaimed.

“Uh… I like that pen too? I mean, it writes really well and the ink is really smooth and it does everything that a pen needs to….” Stiles replied, confused.

“What I meant to say was.. Stiles… I really like you, like more than a friend. And I know you’re with Lydia now, and I respect that and I don’t want to mess with anything you have with her, but I think you should know-”

“What do you mean I’m with Lydia? I’m not with Lydia! And, dude! Like I’m glad that you’re telling me this, but what about your girlfriend, you know, the one that I just saw come out of your apartment this morning?”

“You’re not with Lydia? Wait, girlfriend? What girlfriend? The only girl that came out of my apartment this morning was my sister Cora...”

“Of course I’m not with Lydia. We figured out that we would never work weeks ago. Wait..Your sister? The girl you were getting all romantic with before the dragon business was your sister??”

“I tried to tell you before I got flown away. I was having Cora help me get ready for my date with you when you came in!”

“So, uh… Since we’re both available…. Would you like to try this whole ‘date’ thing again?”


	10. J is for Jagged

They were finally officially going to have their first date and Stiles was beyond nervous. They had decided, well, ok, maybe Stiles had nicely suggested, to have their first date at his house. It was going to be perfect. His Dad had the night shift, so he wouldn’t be home, Stiles could show off and make Derek a truly amazing homemade dinner, and then if this got…heated, well, there was a convenient bed only a floor up and no one to disturb them for hours.

Stiles was just pulling the main course out of the oven when he heard a knock on the door.

“Wow, Derek. I didn’t know you knew how to knock” Stiles teased while opening the door, only to have his heart stop at the sight that greeted him. Derek was dressed in a nice blue button down with black jeans that seemed painted on and, to top it all off, he was holding a bouquet of purple Forget-me-nots. Stiles was speechless.

“For you,” Derek said with a, dear Lord was that a blush, shy smile, holding the flowers out for Stiles. Stiles took them wordlessly.

“Am I allowed to come in or is this date happening on the porch?” Derek teased, making Stiles jump.

“Yeah, yes, yes! Come in,” Stiles said, ushering Derek in. Once inside, Stiles quickly found an old vase on the bookshelf and pulled it down, filled it with water, and gently put the bouquet in before placing it in the center of the table.

“Do you need help with anything?” Derek asked from where he was leaning on the counter and rolling his sleeves and, God, Stiles was not going to make it through this date alive.

“Nope, all set. Just need to get this on the table and we can start, so sit down and relax” Stiles said

  


“Sheriff?” John looked up from his paper.

“Yes, Parrish?” John asked.

“Just thought you would be interested to know that there’s a nice black Camaro parked in your driveway and, according to Mrs. Plath, a very dashing gentleman was knocking on your door with flowers.” Parrish informed him.

“Well, it seems I’ll be taking my break right now, Deputy,” John replied with a smirk. As John walked out the door, he heard another Deputy call out “Damn it, Parrish! I still had two days!”

John pulled up to his house in no time flat and actually spent a moment decided exactly how he was going to crash his sons date. Finally, he decided that a nice, simple, innocent tactic was the way to go.

“Stiles! I’m home for break,” John yelled as he walked through the door. He could barely contain his chuckle when he heard a crash from the kitchen.

“Dad! What are you doing here?” Stiles asked as he come sliding out of the kitchen.

“I haven’t seen you in a while kiddo. Today’s been really slow so I thought I’d drop in and eat with you.” John replied.

“What are you cooking by the way? Smells amazing” he said as he walked past Stiles and paused at the kitchen door. He took a moment before reaction for a few reasons. One being he wanted to seem shocked. Another being he did actually want to take in the scene and, he’s got to say, they didn’t disappoint. Derek was dressed to impress and there was a bouquet of flowers on the table. At some point, Stiles had made his way over to where Derek was now standing. Putting on his best cop face, John stepped into the room.

“Derek, to what do we owe the pleasure?” he asked as he placed a hand on his gun and tilted it to catch the light. He knew that wouldn’t stop a werewolf, but if Derek’s expression was anything to go by, he got the point across.

“Omg! Dad! Stop!” Stiles cried as he flailed his hands.

“Look, I meant to tell you earlier, but.. uh.. well, Derek and I are dating,” Stiles informed him as he moved to right next to Derek and took his hand. Derek looked about as shocked as the Sheriff felt. Never in a million years would he have guessed Stiles would come right out and say it.

“I see...” John said as he sat down, placing his gun on the table.

“So, let me see if I got this right. You have been dating behind my back. Not only that, but you are dating a man who is quite a few years older than you and has had his share of run-ins with the law…”

“ Dad, stop, please! We haven’t been sneaking around, this is our first date. He’s not that much older than me and we haven’t broken any laws. Please see above mentioned first date again. And you know those charges all got dropped and you know why he got them in the first place!” Stiles said.

“Maybe I should…” Derek started

“Oh, no, please, sit,” John said. Inwardly, he was dying at the look they shared between themselves before Derek nodded and took his seat again.

“So, Derek what do you do again?” John asked. He heard more than saw Stiles bang his head on the table. This was going to be a fun dinner.

Derek had beat a hasty retreat as soon as he politely could. Though the Sheriff noticed how he hung around to help with dishes.

“He seems nice, though I’m not sure” John started.

“Dad I love him. I know this is our first date and all but we have been dancing around this for months and I really need you to be ok with this. You know Derek’s a good guy and takes care of me and…”

“Stiles, calm down, calm down. I like him” John reassured with a chuckle.

“Wait, what?” Stiles asked

“You’re right, he is a good guy and I know he cares for you, a lot, he’s not very subtle and neither are you,” John informed his son.

“Bu…but why?” Was all Stiles was able to ask.

“You only get one official meet the parents and I get the feeling I’m only going to get one chance to intimidate your boyfriend so…”

“Omg, Dad you were just messing with us? Derek is probably freaking out and…I need to go I need to let him know everything’s fine I…God! I need to kiss him!” Stiles said as realization slipped in. Then he was out like a flash, running right after Derek like the hero after the heroine in some God awful romance book.

“No kissing for another two weeks Stiles! I got bets to win!” John called after his son. Shaking his head, John got ready to go back to work. He had some bets to collect on.


	11. K is for Kiss

‘He left right before me. How far away could he possibly be?’ Stiles thought as he ran down the street towards where he could hear the camaro starting up. ‘I have to kiss him to make sure he knows that I had a great time. Otherwise, he will think I hated it and I don’t want to be in this relationship anymore!’

“Derek! Wait!” Stiles yelled as he came into view of the camaro.

“What’s up Stiles? Miss me already?”

“Oh, you know it Sourwolf. I just wanted to make sure you knew I had a great time and we should do this again.”

“I plan on it,” Derek replied as he turned to get into his car.

Stiles didn’t realize Derek was turning to open his car door. Therefore, Stiles did not realize that if he stepped forward and leaned in to give Derek that kiss he would get hit with said door, ruining the moment.

______________________________________________________________________________

Stiles didn’t see Derek again until later that week, at the pack meeting. The pack had just walked out the door, leaving Stiles alone with Derek in his apartment. Stiles looked around at all of the trash left in their wake. You would think a bunch of college students could manage to clean up after themselves, but apparently not.

“Do you need help clearing up all of these pizza boxes?” Stiles asks.

“You know, you don’t have to look for an excuse to stay here with me…. But I would appreciate the help,” Derek replied.

They both begin picking up pizza boxes in silence, not paying attention to the other. Both reached the last pizza box at the same time, grabbing a side of the box and looking up to see the other mirroring them. Quickly they dropped the pizza box into the trash bag. Then they both stepped towards each other, Derek’s hands going for Stiles’ waist and Stiles’ hands going for Derek’s face, when the door banged open. Derek and Stiles whipped their heads around to see their whole pack in one pile on top of what used to be Derek’s apartment door.

“What the hell were you guys doing?” Derek asked incredulously.

“Well, we might have known about your date the other night and we might have had a bet going about when your first kiss would take place and Erica might have been fighting to get to the peep hole to see if she guessed correctly,” Came Scott’s sheepish reply.

“And I would have won, too! If not for you meddling pups!” Erica called from the bottom of the pile.

______________________________________________________________________________

Icecream sounded like a great plan. They would just go out, get icecream cones, act all adorable and walk back and eat their ice cream over by the camaro. That sounded like a great plan right? Wrong.

Actually purchasing the icecream cones went splendidly, as did the walking to the camaro while being adorable. Derek had gotten ice cream on his nose that Stiles wiped off with the finger that he then licked clean. Stiles was leaning in for a kiss, keeping in mind that there was icecream being held between them. Stiles was being as careful as possible, using all of his newfound balance that he had been working on with Allison, when someone bumped into him. Causing Stiles to go flailing into Derek and his ice cream to smear all over both of their shirts.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry guys! I didn’t mean to bump into you, I was just reading a text and then you were there and here, let me buy you new ice cream,” came Melissa’s sincere but rushed apology.

______________________________________________________________________________

That was the last straw. After that last encounter, Derek and Stiles refused to take anymore chances. They waited until a day and a time when they knew that everyone from the pack was at work or school and they met up at Derek’s newly reinforced apartment. They locked all of the doors, turned off all cellphones but the emergency one, and covered all peep holes and windows into the apartment. 

Only after all of these precautions had been taken did they allow themselves to begin the date. This time, Derek made dinner and, after dinner, they sat down to watch Friends with Benefits. They finished the movie and Stiles was about to leave, when Stiles decided it would be the perfect time to try again. Stiles grabbed Derek’s waist to pull him in and the door opened. 

“Oh my gosh, you will not believe the day that I had! I mean, seriously, it was horrendous! Oh….” Cora freezes mid-rant when she sees what is going on before her.

“That’s it! You get one more date! One more chance for the perfect romantic, first kiss moment and if you fail, I am killing all of our friends!!”

______________________________________________________________________________

In one last ditch effort, Stiles and Derek decide to go back to square one: a romantic dinner at Stiles’ house. Derek brought the dinner from a takeout restaurant, so they didn’t waste precious time cooking and, as soon as dinner was over, Derek rolled up the sleeves of his dark blue button up and leaned against the counter while Stiles put the food containers in the fridge. As Stiles was walking past, Derek grabbed his waist, spun him around, and managed to get him to end up square in front of his face and all Stiles had to do was lean in and….The phone rings. The emergency phone. The only phone that they allowed to stay on so that they would be alert if someone actually had a crisis.

Stiles answers the phone, “Hello? What’s wrong?”

“You can’t kiss for another 12 hours. If you kiss before then I lose the bet!”

“Are you kidding me dad!! You cannot bet on my love life and then get mad at me when I don’t conform to your desires!!”

Stiles hangs up on the phone and turns to Derek, “I’m really sorry, honey. They’ve all got to go. I thought we would be fine this time but that damn Mrs. Plath-”

Derek cuts off anything that Stiles’ was about to say with a quick press of lips to Stiles’ mouth.


	12. L is for Leech

 

“Scott, buddy, we need to talk,” Stiles said with a solemn face. Scott groaned.

“No seriously, we need to have a heart-to-heart.”

“About what?” Scott asked.

“Isaac! He is still living with you and Allison! And you two aren’t doing anything! You're letting him leech! We graduated college, dude. Shouldn’t you guys be helping him, Oh I don’t know, find a job, move out, and get his own love life so you two can settle down and have your two point five kids and white picket fence?” Stiles exploded.

“Oh yeah uh about um about that…” Scott started.

“Scott, what haven’t you been telling me, your best friend of forever, your brother from another mother, the keeper of your secrets, the…”

“I’m in a relationship with both Isaac and Allison! And they are in one with each other as well! And we all live together still because we are all in a relationship and I kinda want to spend the rest of my life with both of them and…”

“Whoa, whoa! Scottie breathe dude breathe…” Stiles said, placing a calming hand on Scott’s shoulder. It was a few minutes before Scott was calm and Stiles talked again.

“So, what you’re saying is you have been in a polyamorous relationship for who knows how long and you didn’t tell me! Hell, you didn’t even tell me you liked guys! Scott, what the hell!” Stiles yelled.

“Dude, we didn’t know! Or we weren’t sure. We just worked out everything ourselves and we weren’t ready…”

“I heard every explicit thing you ever did to Allison in high school and you couldn’t even tell me you like dudes” Stiles hissed out.

“That’s it! Pack trip, we are all going on one!” Stiles declared.

“Whoa, wait don’t you think you’re over reacting?” Scott asked.

“No, I don’t. We haven’t seen Erica or Boyd since graduation. You are apparently in a polyamorous relationship when you didn’t even tell me you like dudes! We only have a few precious months until we have to start ‘real life’ and so we are taking some time off and doing one last big blowout!”


	13. M is for Maps

“Stiles, I think we’re lost. We should probably pull over and ask someone for directions…”

“No, Scott! We are fine! I have my map and Derek has his driving abilities and I have been there a million times! I know where we are going! By the way, Derek, you were supposed to turn right there.”

Derek whips the camaro around and barely manages to slow long enough to make the correct turn. Luckily, Lydia was just as good at maneuvering her porsche as Derek was with the camaro, or the other car would have ended up wrapped around one of the trees by the road. The turn that they took lead to a small side road that eventually opened up to a house, beyond which was the beach.

As soon as they unpacked the car, they all raced down to the beach and spent hours playing in the water, sunbathing, and building sandcastles.

Then, just as the sun began to set, Stiles looked over and saw a boy and asked aloud, “Hey guys, what do you think that kid is doing out here all by himself?”


	14. N is for Nessy

The pack just watched in confusion as the kid’s head suddenly snapped up and he made a beeline for Scott.

“Please help, Alpha,” the kid called as his eyes flash. Just then, two men rounded the corner, yelling and scanning the area.

“Why? Why can’t we have just one simple, easy, no crazy hunters vacation? Is that really too much to ask for?” Isaac muttered as he took a step forward with Scott as Stiles took the kids hand.

“Follow us kid, we’ll get you out of here,” Allison assured him as they quickly walked back to the car.

“Luckily, it will be dark soon which will make it harder for them to follow” Erica muttered.

“Yeah, but I doubt these guys are alone and anyone can drive a car in the dark” Derek hissed back.

“Which is why we need a plan, now listen up” Stiles said.

“I think we lost them” Isaac called from the back.

“Nice driving skills there Allison” Erica teased with a grin.

“Oh, it was nothing your basic evading trained hunter couldn’t do” Allison laughed back. However, the good mood was broken when the high beams revealed a road block ahead and several ‘police’ cars around it.

“Crap what is that?” Isaac asked.

“The hunter must have connection with the locals. They’ve set up a checking point” Allison gritted out, hands tightening on the steering wheel.  

“Shit, What do we do now?” Isaac asked with concern.

“Should we fight?” Boyd questioned.

“No guys, we need to play along. No fighting just do as the say” Stiles said. At Stiles’ request Allison slowed the car to a gently stop and rolled her window down.

“Evenin’ Ma’am. Sorry for the trouble but we need you and everyone in there to come out. Random spot inspection you see” the police man informed her. No one moved.

“Guys it’s ok, just listen to him” Stiles said. Slowly everyone got out.

“This is? Just the four of you?” The officer asked as another inspected the Camaro.

“Yep just us, we were actually just on our way to the hotel room when you stopped us” Allison informed him with a smile.

“Again, I am very sorry for the trouble. One last question. Have you seen a little boy running around? He’s only about 4 years old and he got separated from his mother. She’s very worried”

“No sorry, we haven’t seen anyone other than you guys on the road. Well, you guys and a speeding Porsche” Allison answered him making him laugh.

“Oh her. She came through here about an hour again. Little hellcat on wheels she was, but she hadn’t seen him either. Well, thank you for your time and again I am sorry about the delay. You guys are free to go” the officer told her. Everyone piled back in and they took off. No one spoke for several long minutes.

“He wasn’t lying you know” Isaac whispered.

“Doesn’t mean he was telling the full truth” Erica retorted

“He also might not have known. The connection might be a higher up and those poor guys just got the order and news of a small missing boy” Allison said.

“I just hope the others are ok” Isaac said.

“They’ll be fine, you heard him, Lydia had no trouble getting through all on her own” Erica said with a knowing smirk.

“Yeah, well let’s get back to the hotel and see for ourselves” Allison responded.

When Allison opened the door, it was to find the room already filled with five other occupants, food, and four warm mugs of hot chocolate.

“You guys made it” Allison said with a sigh of relief.

“Of course we did” Stiles snorted while Lydia rolled her eyes. The kid they picked up, who hadn’t spoken since, spoke up from his seat on a bed.

“But how?” He asked timidly from around his mug.

“Easy squirt” Stiles started with a smile “I cast a reflection spell so no one could see us and a com spell to talk with the others. Then Lydia here used her mega intense banshee glare to scare them from looking too closely at her ‘empty’ car” Stiles finished with a flourish.

“Stiles I told you a million times. There is no such thing as a ‘banshee’ glare” Lydia informed him with a huff. Stiles just winked at the kid making him giggle.

“So, you got a name or should I just keep calling you squirt?” Stiles asked

“Nessy” the kid..Nessy replied shyly.

“Alright Nessy, nice name kinda like the Loch Ness Monster” Stiles teased and even made fake claws with his hands and roared.

“No, silly, that’s my mom!” Nessy laughed and the whole room froze.

“I’m sorry did he just say his mom?” Erica asked the room at large.

“Yeah Mommy she goes rah!” Nessy said before sprouting mini fins and fangs and webbing and, oh boy, this just got a lot more complicated.

“Hey Nessy, do you think you could tell us what happened? Why were those guys chasing you?” Scott asked with his gentle, puppy trusting face and voice that made everyone talk.

“Well Mommy wanted me to see the outside for a bit. She said I was finally old enough and I was really excited but I got too excited and ran really far ahead of her at a...a carnival? Yeah carnival, and then these big mean men cornered me and one put this long needle in my neck and the next thing I knew I was waking up here and there were lots of people and they were whispering about an auction and selling me off and I got so scared so I wailed like Mommy taught me to do so she could find me. But, but it didn’t make Mommy appear! All it did was make the wall fall down! And I was so scared and I just wanted Mommy so I ran again and then I smelled you and Mommy taught me different scents and I knew I could trust you so I asked you for help and you helped me!” Nessy finished with a huge grin.

‘This kid is far too trusting’ was Stiles’ first thought. He was lucky it was them that found him and not almost anyone else.

“Alright, one true Alpha” Stiles started turning to look at Scott, “Any ideas?”

“Deaton” was all Scott said and then shrugged as they all sighed. He was probably right anyway.

Turns out, going to Deaton was, in fact, the right thing to do. Because that was the first place Loch Ness Mommy went to for help finding her abducted baby.

“Nessy! Oh, thank goodness you are ok! You are in such big trouble young man” Nessy mom said as she hugged him close and refused to let go. Stiles had to admit, it was sad to see the little squirt go, he was going to miss him. They had grown close in the time it took to get back.

“However, can I repay you?” mom asked

“Really, it was nothing. We’re just glad he’s safe and with his mom again” Stiles heard Scott telling her and barely contained a sigh. Really, he didn’t want to take her for all she was worth. But would it really have been so bad to ask her to stay a bit and talk to them? Think of all the things Stiles could have learned.

“Mommy do we have to leave? I don’t want to leave Stiles!” Nessy cried out suddenly.

“Hey squirt don’t cry! You can always talk to me” Stiles said thinking quickly.  

“How?” Nessy asked with a pout.

“With this!” Stiles replied holding out a

“A seashell? How will that help?” Nessy asked distrustfully.

“Not just any seashell. A magic one. See I placed the com spell on it so it is linked to this one which I’ll keep. That way, until you’re old enough to use the internet, whenever you need me I’m just a shell away” Stiles told him with a grin which only grew as everyone groaned at his ending.

“But I won’t be able to see you!” Nessy cried, close to tears. Derek and Scott exchanged a look before Derek nodded.

“Hey buddy what about this? Once a year, you and Mom can come and visit us here. How’s that sound?” Scott asked with a kind smile. Nessy sniffed.

“Mom?” Nessy asked, hopeful.

“Scott forgot to mention that it would be an all expense paid once a year trip” Derek cut in before she could answer.

“No really I couldn’t..”

“We insist” Scott said, cutting her off. No one was fooled though. Her shoulder had relaxed, she was smiling, and her eyes were bright with unshed tears. She was just as happy as Nessy.

“Well, then if you insist” She teased with a sigh. Over Nessy’s cheering she mouthed ‘Thank you’ and no one could be happier. Least of all Stiles, who really was going to be sad to see the little squirt go. 


	15. O is for Oops

“Oh my gosh, what am I going to do?! I haven’t even told my dad that I am still with one werewolf, not to mention the fact that I have managed to pick up another one at the same time! And now I am pregnant and I don’t know which one is the father and I don’t even have my own job yet. How am I supposed to break this to Scott and Isaac? I mean, I’m thrilled because all I want is to have a few kids and start a new family but we’ve never even mentioned kids! We haven’t even discussed how permanent our relationship is! And what if they don’t want kids? Or what if they wanted to leave me and just be in a relationship with each other and now I’m throwing a kink in their plans? And what if..”

“Allison, you have got to calm down. If I know anything about Scott and Isaac which, believe me, I do, they will be so excited they can’t see straight. All they want is to make the pack grow. You will be making all of their little wolfy dreams come true. And your dad will just have to get over it. He already knows that you’re in a pack and he knows how you are with Scott and by now he has got to know that we will not hurt you and that he can trust us,” Stiles calmed the poor girl.

“You really think they’ll be as excited for the baby as I am?” Allison asked.

“Ali, I know they will,” Stiles said with a soft smile on his lips.


	16. P is for Persephone

“I think it might rain tonight” Derek said

“Well storm, yes, but not rain” Stiles corrected him from behind his book.

“What does that even mean?” Derek asked while rolling his eyes.

“It means, oh intelligent one, that there will be lots of wind and thunder and pretty lightning but no actual rain” Stiles retorted, snapping his book close.

“Oh yeah? Did your crystal balls tell you that?” Derek snarked, placing his hands on either side of Stiles’ chair and leaning in.

“Did your wolfy senses smell the rain in the air Cojo?” Stiles snipped right back, placing the book on the side table and running his hands up Derek’s chest to loop around his neck. Derek growled playfully and snapped his fanged mouth.

“Actually…”whatever Derek was about to say was cut off by a frantic scratching sound at the door and a pained howl. Both Derek and Stiles were up and at the door in seconds. When they opened it, they were greeted by the sight of a dirty wolf cub with streaks of dirt and blood running through its fur. The cub wasted no time in grabbing Derek’s pant leg and pulling.

“Stiles I…” Derek started turning to look at him.

“Go. I’ve got the tracking spell on you. I’ll follow on the medical ATV” Stiles said quickly, already heading out back. Derek and the cub were gone by the time Stiles got out front. Stiles followed the pull of the spell into the woods and followed after them.

Stiles had been driving for what seemed like hours and the storm had rolled in full blast. No rain and no wind but the storm more than made up for it with thunder and lightning. Stiles finally pulled into a clearing only to have his heart stop. Derek was kneeling with a woman’s head in his lap and leaching her pain. She had several holes in her, all oozing blood, and the cub was whining, laying next to her, nuzzling her side with its snout, trying to comfort, but only managing to smear more blood on itself.

“Stiles, I need you” Derek yelled, immediately snapping Stiles into action.

“What do you need?” Stiles asked, kneeling next to him.

“The cub’s a werechild, Mom’s the last surviving member of her pack, they were on their way here when they got ambushed. I need to go back to their campsite and get some bullets to heal her, regular mountain ash won’t work. I need you to hold her while I go. Can you do that?” Derek asked completely serious.

“I…” Could he? This wasn’t just a bruised Erica or an overworked Scott. Could he handle it if this woman died on him?

The cub let loose a high pitch whine and Stiles’ resolve hardened. He could risk it. If it meant that this child might get a chance at keeping its mother, he could do it. Stiles met Derek’s eye and gave a firm nod.

“Ok, here we go Melody,” Derek whispered gently to the woman, to Melody, before moving her into Stiles’ lap. Stiles quickly picked up her hand and held it tight.

“I’ll be right back,” Derek promised them both, before giving Stiles a quick kiss on the forehead and taking off.

The minutes stretched in Derek’s absence and the thunder seemed to grow louder. Stiles was losing all sense of time when the women started trying to speak.

“Sh, Melody, sh. It’s going to be ok. Derek’s going to be back any minute and… “

“It’s already too late...” Melody whispered with a weak shake of her head.

“No, it is not. You fight it, Melody, you fight it and you hold on, ok? You just hold on to me. Just keep clutching my hand and then when Derek gets back…”

“Oh, sweet little lamb, I am so sorry” Melody said with such sympathy in her eyes.

“I am sorry to give you this burden, but sweetie it is too late for me. I can feel the poison in my veins and I feel it creeping into my heart. I breathe on precious, extra time now. I can’t, I’ve already held out far longer than I should have” Melody started to say

“No, you’re just hurting really bad, you’ll see. Derek will come back and we’ll fix you right up” Stiles whispered frantically and when did it start to rain? It was weird, it only seemed to be raining on him.

“Darling come to Mommy,” Melody said gently and Stiles watched as the cub jumped up on her chest, making the blood gush faster and soak her fur coat even more. The cub didn’t seem to care as it licked and nuzzled the woman’s face.

“My love, I am so sorry but Mommy has to go” Melody started but was cut off as the cub began to cry and Stiles didn’t even know wolves could make that sound.

“Sh, my love, sh. It is alright. Mommy just has to go visit Daddy now. I need to tell him what a strong and beautiful lady his baby turned out to be. But I need you to promise me. I need you to promise me you’ll live ok? Can you do that for Mommy, my love? Can you be a strong girl for her and fight on?” Melody used what had to be the last bits of her strength to raise her hand and card her fingers through her child’s fur. Comforting her child, even as she, herself died. The cub sat unnaturally still for a moment before slowly and deliberately nodding its head and diving back in and stuffing it’s face in her neck.

“Sweet little lamb, I know we don’t know each other, in fact, we just meet,” Melody started and gave a wet laugh that just brought up more blood.

“But, it seems to me, if I must beg a stranger, at least I found a kind one to beg” and as she spoke Stiles just shook his head in firm denial. She wasn’t going to die. Stiles was going to save her. Stiles was going to save her and she was going to get better and spend a long life with her kid. Stiles wasn’t going to let this mother die.

“Please, sweet lamb, please watch over my treasure. I, I have nothing to offer in exchange but please, I can’t go until I know she will be safe, please promise you’ll care for her.” Melody begged.

“Not if it means you’ll leave” Stiles choked out stubbornly.

“Please child, I have but a few breaths left, let a dying woman go in peace, please,” and who was Stiles to deny that. Nobody, just nobody who can’t save anyone and can’t protect…

“Yes, yes I swear to you she will be looked after, she will be loved, but Melody, no one will ever be able to repla…Melody Melody!” Stiles screamed as the hand clutching his went limp and a bittersweet smile crossed her face.

“Thank you” She barely breathed out before her eyes slid shut and her hand fell.

“No no no no no Melody no Melody” Stiles cried frantically as the wolf screamed. It was a sound filled with such pain, such agony that Stiles couldn’t just sit there. He bent down and put his hand on her chest and pushed trying to restart her heart and put his lips to hers trying to make her breathe. Stiles didn’t care that her blood was smearing across his face and hands, he had to wake her up. She had to stay awake, just until Derek got here just until…Stiles didn’t even realize he was screaming Derek’s name over and over again, in time with the wolf’s howls until he was being dragged away from Melody and enclosed in a warm embrace.

“I’m here, Stiles, I’m here. Come on, Stiles, come back to me. Come back to me Stiles”

“Derek” Stiles said weakly.

“Hey, hey, up here. I am so sorry Stiles, I am so so sorry. I never…”

But Stiles didn’t want to hear it. Because over the thunder he could still hear the cub crying. Pushing out of Derek embrace, Stiles crawled his way back to the cub. He scooped her up into his arms and clutched her to his chest and didn’t let go. Not when the cub clawed or bit or howled even louder. Stiles held her through all of it, whispering hollow words of comfort, and ignoring the pain she caused. Stiles held her tight as Derek held him and they stayed there clutching one another until the cub passed out from exhaustion. Only then, did Derek pick Stiles up and carry him home, bridal style while he cried into Derek’s shoulder. Derek would call the pack to help clean up the mess at the campsite and gather important items and then he and Scott would personally hold the funeral for Melody.

For Stiles, the following days passed in a blur. He remembered the cub. He remembered the cub giving in a seeking comfort from him. He remembered grieving with the cub for the two mothers he held while death took them. He remembered talking to the cub. He remembered whispering words of comfort, while asking her name and settling for calling her endearments instead. He remembered Derek coming in to feed them and hold them at night. He remembered the rest of the pack all curling up on the bed to share the pain and spread the healing with him and his cub. He remembered the first time he thought of her as his and he still didn’t even know her name. He remembered all that, but the world itself didn’t refocus until the day he woke up, cuddling a little girl with blond hair, spun from gold, and emerald eyes and she looked up at him, gave him a watery smile, and whispered,

“Hi my name’s ‘Sephone”


	17. Q is for Quick

“Okay, so I have Seph’s bedroom all set up and the adoption paperwork has been sent in and I filled out the school paperwork and her birth certificate is being mailed to us and I haven’t seen Derek all day…. And now I’m worried. Dad, what if this is all moving too fast? It’s been reported that having a kid too fast can completely ruin a relationship. And that’s when you start planning for the kid in advance and you live through all of the kid growing up processes like the adoption forms and  you actually have time to adapt with your kid through all of the phases like the diapers phase and the potty training phase and the first day of school phase. Oh my gosh, what if she starts resenting us for not being there through those phases and not knowing what her first words were. Or what if it starts eating us that we don’t know these things? And it’s not like I can just pop out a kid so that we can get all of that beginning stuff.. And what if they’re right and this is all too early and Derek leaves me and I am all alone with a 5 year old and I can’t manage it and her entire future is ruined because I thought that Derek and I could do better than a random orphanage but I was wrong?!” Stiles paused his rant to take in a breath and John gave him a look that made him freeze.

“Stiles, look. I have a ten page paper with an accompanying 10 minute powerpoint presentation on the pros and cons of Derek’s new hair gel that you made in high school. If Derek stayed with you through that discussion, there isn’t a single trace of doubt in my mind that he will never leave you. And, of course, you are better than some random orphanage. You actually know her and you can show her love better than anyone else I know. You will have trying times and you will probably fail a few times. But, she will always be loved and you always have me and the rest of the pack to help you with anything that comes our way. You will be fine. If Allison, Scott, and Isaac were able to get through that first year as parents unscathed, you and Derek will do beautifully.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so.”


	18. R is for Racecar

“And then, in Language Arts today, Mrs. Hill taught us about palindromes. Do you know what palindromes are? Palindromes are words and phrases that spell the same both forwards and backwards. Do you know examples of palindromes? We learned a ton! Like Hannah and racecar and refer and kayak and madam and level and civic and radar and repaper and redder and rotor and sagas and solos. And then there were phrases like lonely Tylenol and Desserts, I stressed and no lemon no melon. But racecar is my favorite. I think I want to be a racecar driver when I grow up. Cuz then I can drive cars like Aunt Lydia and go really fast and it would be so cool!” Persephone rambled on as she was getting ready to go to bed.

“That sounds really cool Seph, but I think it’s about bedtime,” Stiles tells the now 5th grader.

“Oh, right! Goodnight Daddy, Goodnight Papa!”

As she scampers off to bed, Stiles turns to Derek, “I will never know how you managed to put up with me for all those years.”

Derek just looks at Stiles with a soft smile and says, “Let’s go to bed.”


	19. S is for Shakespeare

_A Sonnet for Stiles by Derek Hale_

  


_Shall I compare thee to the light of a blue moon?_

_While Thou art more brilliant and more kind_

_Rough winds do disrupt the calming rays of June_

_And night’s lease hath all too short be timed_

  


_At times the moon’s call seems too strong_

_And often is her silver guidance dimmed_

_And from time to time does time go wrong_

_By chance, or nature’s changing course, untrimmed_

  


_But thy eternal connection shall not fail_

_And thou shan’t lose possession of thy wit_

_Nor shall death brag he trapt thou in his jail_

_When through eternal lines to Time thou flits_

_So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._


	20. T is for Thunder

A clap of thunder pierced the silence of the night and Seph dove under her blankets, trying to stop her trembling. She recited every fact that she had ever learned about lightning and thunder and then she began to chant what they all boiled down to, “it’s just a sound and it can’t hurt you.”

None of that helped a bit when the next boom rolled through and she couldn’t suppress the whine the slipped out.  

Derek woke up with the first clap. He had Stiles awake and half way down the hall when he heard that whine.

“Derek, stop, wait, what’s wrong?” Stiles asked in a hushed tone as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Seph’s afraid of the thunder she’s…”

Before he could finished another clap sounded rattling the windows and this time the whimper was loud enough Stiles could her.

“Oh God, our baby” Stiles hissed before running the rest of the way to her room. When they got there, Seph had managed to cocoon herself in the middle of her bed. Stiles and Derek hesitated for a moment, not sure how they should approach this. She was a high schooler after all and thus needed to be approached with the proper care or she wouldn’t accept your help. Not that she ever really took help. However, the decision was made for them when thunder sounded again and the little nest started to tremble. Stiles and Derek were there so fast they might as well have been the lightning.

“There, there baby girl, nothing’s going to hurt you. You’re safe, your Papa and I got you” Stiles whispers as he rocked her back and forth. Running his hand through her hair as Derek rubbed her back. While Stiles whispered words of comfort, Derek started to hum a now familiar tune. Seph gave a weak watery laugh.

“You are My Sunshine? Really Papa?” Seph asked.

“When it stops being true, I’ll stop singing it,” Derek whispered back.


	21. U is for University

“So, young one, have we decided what University deserves my darling daughter?” Stiles questioned.

“Daddy, I have decided. I am going to Berkeley,” Seph responds.

“That easy, huh? No freak out over which ones your friends are going or if you’re sure you want to choose Nessy over the other members of the pack? Or what it means if you choose to go with Nessy rather than living with one of the other pack members and staying closer to home? Or, perhaps, if now your poor Papa and I will be forced to get a small, furry animal to replace you with? Not even one nervous rant?” Stiles asked.

“Nope, I’ve got nothing left. I went over it all this afternoon with Aunt Lydia. I showed her my papers and my powerpoints and all of the ratings for all of my potential teachers and we have decided. Berkeley makes the most sense and that is where I will be going.”

“You don’t even have one last presentation? You know, I won’t get very many detail oriented presentations about life decisions after you leave me for adulthood.”

“If it will make you feel better Daddy, I can repeat my entire performance from Aunt Lydia’s and we can arrive at the same conclusion..”

“Boy, you sure know how to make a guy feel loved. Well then, let’s hear it. But be sure to switch Lydia’s name with mine,”

“Daddy! How can I possibly choose between all of the universities that accepted me? I mean, Nessy got into…….”


	22. V is for Valentine

Nessy wasn’t sulking. No, he really wasn’t. He was happy for Seph. This past week she couldn’t stop talking about her Valentine’s Day plans. How they were going to go here and do this and that and how she was hoping it would be more than just a day date and blah, blah, blah.  

Really, it all sounded cute and perfect. It’s just…Nessy had been planning to ask her out on Valentine’s Day. He made a plan and everything and here she was going on and on about someone who she obviously thought was perfect for her and it wasn’t him.

Nessy wasn’t sure if it hurt more or less that she refused to tell him the name of her date.

Valentine’s Day started like any old Saturday for Nessy. The only difference was that he had plans to go to the store later and buy himself all the comfort chocolate.

Which is why he was only wearing his old sweat pants and a robe when there was a pounding on his door. It was also why he was shocked still when he opened it and found Seph on the other side.

“Seph, what are you doing here? Your date? Omg were they an ass? Do I need to go…”

“Omg Ness, shut it for a moment. Jeez and people say I ramble” Seph said with a huge grin and an eye roll. Then she sank down to one knee and pulled a small velvet heart out of her back pocket.

“Will you, Nessy Monster, do me the honor of being my Valentine?” Seph asked in all seriousness.

Nessy’s first thought was that Seph definitely took after her Dad. His second was that Seph... Seph had been talking all week about him!

“Uh, Ness? Hello, knees kinda starting to hurt” Seph said.

“Yes, yes of course I’ll go out with you!”  Nessy finally rushed out.

“Well not like that you aren’t. Let’s go find you a better outfit, then we can go out and…”

“Or we could stay in” Nessy whispered shyly, sure he wouldn’t be heard. But, of course, he was and, of course, her reaction was to leer like a loon.

“Why, Ness, I never!”

“Oh, stuff it! Give me a minute and…”

“Nah, I kinda like your idea better” Seph said with a shy smile of her own.


	23. W is for Weddings

Erica/ Boyd

Surprisingly enough, Erica and Boyd were the first pair of the pack to get married. And unsurprisingly, it was all very spontaneous and it started with a pack trip to Vegas. It happened before Persephone and before Allison, Scott, and Isaac’s first cub, but not before Nessy. What happened was that, after Nessy, the pack fell into a period of about two months in which every waking moment was spent doing research into every myth, lore, and legend that they had ever imagined and determining whether or not they existed. Everyone had been so shocked by the Loch Ness Monster’s existence that no one felt they would be safe until they found and understood every species on the planet.

That all changed the day that the fire nation attacked. And by fire nation, I mean Erica came in, powered by a flaming rage and told everyone to pack up their bags because they were going to Vegas. Of course, there were some initial arguments, but as soon as Erica gave a speech about how they weren’t really living they spent their lives over preparing for events that would likely never occur, everyone agreed.

No one is exactly sure what happened that night, but the following morning found Erica passed out with Boyd, matching rings on their respective ring fingers, and a marriage certificate signed by every member of the pack. There was never any mention of an annulment and Erica and Boyd were never happier than they were that day.

Sheriff and Melissa

John and Melissa’s wedding was a simple, understated event. They only wanted to be surrounded by their family, friends, and love. Everything was decorated with white and silver ribbon and Melissa’s bouquet consisted of pink and white roses. Stiles was John’s best man, Allison was the maid of honor, and Scott gave Melissa away.

After the ceremony, which was only attended by the pack and the priest, they held a reception. The reception, held in the John’s backyard, was the event of the year. Every person from the sheriff’s office, the entire hospital staff, and every person whose lives had ever been touched by John or Melissa was crowded into John’s tiny backyard. And Melissa and John couldn’t have been more pleased by the turnout.

  


Allison/Isaac/Scott

For Allison, Isaac, and Scott, the loss of Melody opened their eyes to all the life that they were letting slip by and how short life was. This strengthened their bonds together and they wanted someway to cement that bond between them. But a simple wedding just wouldn’t suffice. They needed something that would bind all three of them together as a whole. Working with Lydia, they were able to find an old handfasting ritual that could be adapted to apply to the three of them.

For their ceremony, they stood in a triangle with Allison as the point, Scott to her left, and Isaac to her right, under an alter wrapped with lavender flowers and soft green ribbon, outlined in blue. Using the same kind of ribbon as was wrapped around their alter, Lydia started tying knots. She began with one around Allison’s left wrist. Then she moved on to Scott’s left wrist, followed by: Isaac’s left wrist, Allison’s right wrist, Isaac’s right wrist and, finally Scott’s right wrist. To complete the knot, She wrapped the ribbon in all three directions around the ribbons between them, and tied a bow, cementing the bond. Each knot represented the bonds between each of them as pairs, and as a whole. Each member of the pack was then instructed to test one knot per person to show that no bond was more powerful than the others and that, as a whole, they were indestructible.

  


Nessy/Persephone

Talk about an overstatement. Where the Sheriff and Melissa’s wedding was quiet and intimate, Nessy and Persephone’s was loud and communal. Everyone was there, and, during planning, there was a new over the top decoration added every week. The party filled the entire rebuilt Hale mansion and there was even an ice sculpture in the parking circle.

Now, generally, if there is a wedding this over the top, you would think that it was all the bridezilla doing the orders and calling the shots. But in this case, you would be wrong. In this wedding, the bride didn’t care about anything as long as she was able to marry the man of her life. No, in this wedding it was the relatives calling all of the shots as claiming that nothing would be big or perfect enough for their precious treasure. Between Lydia, who had no kids, Allison, who only had boys, and Stiles, who wanted his only child’s wedding to be perfect, the wedding planner never stood a chance.

The ceremony was beautiful, Derek and Stiles walked on either side of Seph as she walked down the aisle, the Sheriff was the man to officiate the marriage, and the entire pack, including Cora, was in attendance. Everyone cried at the ceremony and the party that ensued went on until sunrise the next morning.

  


Stiles/Derek

  


“Stiles, no. Everything is perfect. It is exactly to your specifications. There is not a single flower petal out of place. It is not too over the top, nor is it too understated. It is exactly what you and Derek wanted and you do not need to go see anyone! You need to stand right there, where you are, and let me pin this Goddamn Forget-me-not to your lapel. If you do not stop fidgeting, I will tell your father that you changed your mind and you will allow him to walk you down the aisle like a fucking princess,” Lydia scolded, about to strangle Stiles.

To put it simply, until the very moment that Lydia started to officiate the marriage, Stiles was a nervous wreck. But then, as everyone took their seats and it was only him, Derek, and Lydia left under the altar, he began to relax. He took in a deep breath and he saw only the man in front of him. The same man that held him as he sobbed for mothers lost. The same man that helped him to raise a beautiful daughter. The same man that told him he loved him by first telling him that he loved pens. As Stiles thought back through all of their memories together, he remembered exactly why he was standing here to legalize this bond between them and he spoke his vows straight from his heart.

Of all of the pack weddings, this was the one that was the most touching. The one that bound the pack leaders together.  After the ceremony, there would be a party for the pack and the following day, there would be a party for everyone else, but in that moment, everything slid into place. With this final wedding, their pack was complete and more powerful than ever.


	24. X is for Xylophone

It was Christmastime at the Hale house and, as Hale family dictates, each family must vote on ‘year’s worst Christmas gift.’ This year they have a hands down, no contest, winner. And that winner would be Stiles. Why, might you ask, would Stiles be the winner for year’s worst Christmas gift?

Because Stiles thought that it would be a lovely idea to get Scott’s youngest child a xylophone. That’s right… A xylophone. What’s so bad about a xylophone, you ask? It is a musical instrument with high pitched keys that gives kids mallets that they use to bang on everything. Whether that may be the xylophone keys which are ungodly loud with the new acoustics of the Hale mansion, the kitchen cabinets that can dent, or, that’s right, each other.


	25. Y is for Yuxa

‘Come meet my family Kyle said. It will be fun he said. Ok, I said. You know what I forgot to ask? Where is it? You know what he said when I asked? Oh, just quiet, secluded, Motherfucking Beacon Hills! Where am I now, you ask? Oh, nowhere special, just a Motherfucking, dungeon in Motherfucking, Beacon Hills.’

Sophie was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the door thrown open. She watched as four figures made their way down. Two she recognized as Alpha Scott and right hand Beta Derek. The other man and the women, she had no clue who they were other than the ones who ruined her plans.   

“So let’s start with you telling us exactly what you are,” The women demanded.

“Lydia! You can’t just, that’s rude,” Alpha Scott admonished like he didn’t have her chained to a wall in a dungeon.

“Personally, I think the more important questions are: what do you want and why did you attack us?” Beta Derek asked with a terrifying, raised eyebrow. Well, if they thought that was all it took to make her talk, they were dead wrong.

“Look, I really hate to do this but, if you don’t want to talk, well, there are other ways to get your information” Alpha Scott said as he cut a look to the man in the shadows. For the first time, she felt real fear. The kind of fear legends were supposed to instill. Before anything could happen though, they all look towards a loud bang from above, followed by yelling, followed by more crashing that sound like it was getting closer.

“Dad! Dad! I need help, like, right now! My girlfriend Sophie has disappeared she’s not answering her phone and…”

“Kyle?” Sophie yelled in confusion.

“Sophie?” Kyle yelled in just as much confusion.

“Wait, Dad?” Sophie cried out again look at Alpha Scott.

“Kyle” Alpha Scott sighed in resignation.

“Dad?” Kyle questioned, still clearly confused.

“Sophie?” Alpha Scott asked her, as he turned to look back and forth between his, fuck, his, son and her.

“Stiles!” The guy in the corner exclaimed.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist” He said with a grin.

“There clearly seems to be some confusion, so why don’t you unlock poor Sophie here and go upstairs for a chat. Unless you all want to stay down here in chains which, hey, I don’t judge, in fact…” Stiles was cut off by Derek cuffing him upside the head and growling “Not another word,”

  


Sophie sat perfectly still as she took in the sight before her. Here was the most powerful, the most feared pack, sitting around a table drinking coffee and hot chocolate. It was bizarre.

“So, who wants to start explaining?” Alpha Scott asked, looking at her and Kyle.

“Dad it’s…”

“I will, sir, if that’s ok with you” Sophie said, cutting Kyle off. She now had everyone’s attention as Alpha Scott nodded for her to talk.

“Well, uh, you see. Kyle invited me to meet his family and I agreed before I knew he lived in Beacon Hills or who his family was. You guys have a certain reputation of not letting supernatural beings leave once they enter your territory. My, uh, plan was to sneak in and hypnotize you all to sleep for 24 hours with my, uh, gaze because I’m a, uh, Yuxa. That would give me enough time to come, say hi, and then leave due to illness. I, uh, wasn’t expecting there to be anyone unaffected to my, uh, charms and I definitely didn’t think that sweet, human Kyle came from the Alpha family of Beacon Hills. I am very sorry for my rudeness and I promise I wasn’t planning on actually hurting anyone and…”Sophie trailed off as she noticed a few of the members shaking. Oh, God, now she’d done it. They were going to kill her.

Sophie closed her eyes and, waited for it, when suddenly the room erupted into…laughter?

“Omg, do we really have such a scary reputation? Do people really find this fuzz puppy scary?” Stiles asked, giving Alpha Scott a nuggie.

“Well, if they heard anything about the girls, it’s no wonder they run scared” the man named Isaac teased.

“The rumors probably got started because of how scary your face looks, Der” the woman named Erica teased Beta Derek.

“Wha, Wait” Sophie was so lost...

“Don’t worry about it. Crazy stuff happens here all the time. Your intentions were good. They like you,” Kyle leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“Bu…What?” Sophie hissed.

“Welcome to the family” Kyle said with a smirk and, dear Lord, what had she gotten herself into?


	26. Z is for Zygote

“...So, when the male’s sperm finally penetrates the female’s egg cell, they create what is called a zygote which then undergoes cleavage, growth, and differentiation until, roughly 10 months later, a fully functioning small human is born into the care of the parents,” Seph concluded her presentation.

“Love, you do realize that, just because Daddy and I are gay, doesn’t mean that we don’t know how babies are formed right? You don’t need to tell us how it works, we did go through health class,” explained Derek

“Well Papa, I just wanted to make sure you knew so you weren’t surprised when I start to swell and waddle and eventually pop out one of these ‘babies’ in a few months,” stated Seph.

Stiles sits in shock for a moment before, “ Oh. My. Gosh. Derek! Our baby is having a baby! We’ll have to go to the store and buy a new crib since the pack one simply will not do. And we’ll have to start buying new baby clothes, how long before you figure out what gender the bundling baby is? I wonder what supplies Allison has left over from her last one… And we’ll need diapers and a high chair, and some formula to supplement with so our precious gets all the proper nutrients and….” the rest of the rant was muffled by Derek’s hand.

“You might want to leave now, before he drags you curtain shopping. We are so happy for you and be sure to let us know if you need anything.”

Seph immediately shuffles out of the house, Nessy following close behind.

“See, I told you they wouldn’t eat you for getting me knocked up.”

“No, that is what I told you this morning when you wanted to back out of the presentation altogether.”

“Shush, you! Don’t you know better than to argue with the pregnant lady”

Derek and Stiles sat, watching the exchange through the window. Stiles sighs, “Yeah, they’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this thrilling edition of: Reba and Alex No Sleepathon! Please leave any and all comments, questions, concerns, helpful tips, or anything else below. As always thank you so much for reading and we hope you enjoyed it! You can find us both on tumblr at alex925.tumblr.com and welcometotheasylummywaywardson.tumblr.com!


End file.
